


Whole New World

by 8LunaFortuna8, Xidaer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm aiming for Rough Day standards but I want more fluff, Porn With Plot, Smut, Soft Din, daddy Mando, hoping for some hurt/comfort, not really sure where this is gonna go yet, not sexy yet but gonna get sexy, past sexual trauma, references to sexual abuse, this is gonna get nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8LunaFortuna8/pseuds/8LunaFortuna8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/pseuds/Xidaer
Summary: A cozy Nabooian orchard farmer is dumbstruck when Mando chases one of his bounties onto the farm she labors on... and destroys a good deal of it while capturing the Clawdite he was pursuing. But when she sacrifices a hover container of fruit to stop the Clawdite in his tracks, she loses her job-- her means of protecting herself, her source of income, and the only real home she's ever known. A certain Manolorian feels responsible and makes her the offer of a lifetime-- to travel with him, on his ship, to all the different reaches of the galaxy to new planets and moons. Mando is used to living alone (aside from the kid, of course) so how will he adjust to having a woman aboard the Razor Crest? Prepare for some Sexy Times (but we gotta get there first) as well as fluff and probably some angst (my stories always have angst somewhere).
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Mando/Original Female Character, Mandolorian/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi!  
> This all started due to the LOVELY, ADDICTIVE 'Rough Day' by guardianangelcas, so please give thanks and worship that fucking work of art. I really really liked what guardianangelcas pulled together but I was left wanting for some domestic stuff and fluff to balance out all the smut, so here we are. I have no idea where this story is going to lead yet, so I'll be on the same ride as you guys. I already have a good idea of some trauma that has befallen my OC, so I'm gonna have to edit tags and add trigger warnings as they apply, but we aren't there yet. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

If you read chapter one of this, no you didn't  
it's getting a major rework because some things have been decided and a new co-author has been added so please please stay tuned, I'll have the reworked prologue out soon and then more content soon after that!


End file.
